Without u
by SkinnyMini118
Summary: Can Logan be without Zoey? How will he do to get Zoey to fall for him and him along! Logan loves zoey but wont tell her how he really feels for her or will she hook up with another guy? How know, how she'll pick. Or will there another boy that'll do anything to have her. Will Zoey fall in with Logan? "Zoey who, and how will you pick" or will she also have competition?
1. A simple Kiss

Hey Logan! Come here for a quick second. Zoey said. "Oh great what does she want? I don't want to talk to Zoey. She'll never hear me say those words out my mouth "You're CUTE!" Logan said to himself. Geez Logan you walk so fast you knew that I was calling you, why didn't u stop? Zoey said catching her breath. "Okay you got me Zoey. What?!" Logan said sounding annoyed with me talking to me. OK since you're so grumpy I'll just tell you later. Talk to you after class. Mr grumpy! Zoey walked right past me and bumped into me on purpose, I turn around to see that she was already gone or blended in with others. (Great now I mad her mad me that's the last thing that I wanted. The girl that I really care about hates me.) I went to my next class Zoey was a desk in front of me. I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't turn around so I decided to write a little note then give it to her.

She wrote on the back of it "Really Logan? The answer is no. Tell me when you're out of your grumpy mood. Now leave me alone!" Ah finally class is over. "Hey Brookes wait up." Logan said. Oh u want me to wait for u but u won't wait for me? No know what forget I've got nothing to tell a jerk like you Logan Reese!Zoey's POV (Why is he just standing there wait why do I care about him this is Logan I'm thinking about here that's gross. He looks more like a puppy that just got kicked in the stomach but the look on his face was a little cute I will say that. I started to walk again when I turned around for a second, he was following me around campus. I guess he really wanted attention like a lost puppy . I turned around and started to whistle at him. His head came up slowly and his face brightened up.  
Logan's POV

{I'm not a dog Brookes! but I am happy that she is paying attention to me.} Zoey. Yes Logan? Said Zoey. {Great I get her attention but I got nothing really to say to her real lame Reese!} Do you want to get something to eat? My treat. {Please let her say yes. Please. To tell the truth I don't think that I couldn't live without her. She's my world, if only I could actually tell her that.} Sure Logan. {Yes that's what I'm talking about!}

Sushi Rox:  
Logan it's a first that you decided to be nice to someone, normally you have other girls hitting on you. But this is nice, thanks Logan I'm going back to my dorm now I need to study and so do u. Don't tell me I'm wrong either, you didn't even pay attention to the lesson. Here where's your notebook? I'll give you that notes that you missed and I'll underline what u need to know. Zoey said. Thanks Brookes. Logan said in a rather jerkish voice. (What is with him? He is being really weird. Does he have something he wants to tell me. Oh wells I'll never find out. WAIT why do I want to know what Logan's thinking that's just gross.) Here Logan. I handed him the notes then put mine in my bag then went out of sushi rox's. When I got up from the table I felt a little tug, I turned around it was Logan. "Just wait I have something that I want to say to you Brookes." Logan finally said. Ok? Logan but can this be quick. When I finished saying what I wanted he started to pull me to somewhere no one else could see us. "Listen Brookes I've been meaning to tell you this, I- for you. I-." Logan how about u tell me when you have what u want to say to me. I'm going [he kept pressing up to the wall. He leaned his head in a little and he kissed me. Logan Reese is kissing me. But why me?] Well "I got what I wanted to say to you" Thanks for the kiss Brookes rather salty. It was good anyway. Reese said leaving me still against the wall. Bye Zoey. See you in class tomorrow.


	2. Another Kiss

I finally did it. Way to go Reese! With this I'm sure that she'll listen to me if not I'll just kiss her again. By the time this is done with she'll be ALL MINE. (I didn't sleep a wink at all and it's all Logan's fault, I mean he kissed me! Why did he do that? He hates me but then why would he. My face went red just thinking about it Logan you sneaky little snake!) Zoey time to get up or u might miss breakfast. Lola said standing beside my bed. I rushed out of my bed got dressed there was no way that I could tell Lola that Logan kissed me, she'll think that's really gross. I had Chemistry first thing and HE was in the class. Lola had that class too but a different period I wish that we had it together so that I didn't have to deal with HIM by myself. "Morning Lola, talk to you later." I said to her heading out the door. I managed somehow to get breakfast before class and just outside the door for the chemistry class was Logan.

Zoey's POV

(oh great the last thing I need first thing in the morning I didn't want to see him at all. He looked up at me and lipped the words "want another kiss?") I tried to hurry to the class but he grabbed hold of me to pull me close to him "Why try to run and hide. Too embarrassed by that kiss I gave you last night? Or do u want another one. Your lips were soft Brookes, I could give you another one if you just ask." When he finished he'd let go and went into the classroom, I yelled Logan that got his attention ran up to him and slapped him on his cheek. "Don't you dare!" I walked into the class room and I asked someone if they could switch seat with me. A girl said that she would. The look on her face obviously to tell that she liked Logan. the end of class the girl came up to me saying thank you for switching seat and asked if says could stay there. How could I say at least someone is happy. She told me her name was Kim, then all she did was smile at me with joy. "Bye Kim" I said to her. BTW my name's Zoey.

I waved to her and left the class. I went to the coffee stand and get something that will wake me up. After that I had some to kill so went to the lounge to study. That piece and quite did not last long because Logan came along with Chase a boy that had a major crush on me. I mean he was funny, sweet, that's the kind of thing a girl would look for. "Hey Zoe, wassup?" Chase asked. Oh nothing looking over my chemistry notes. "Brookes let me borrow them right quite" Logan said.

No why don't you ask the girl in front of you. She'd be happy to show u her notes if you ask her, sorry chase I forgot something in my room I'll see you later on. I packed up my things and went to my room. Logan what did u do? Chase said. Man I didn't do anything! I don't know what's her problem anyway I was only asking for the notes!

{End of the day}

Yo Brookes. Said Logan. I began to walk the other way when I knew that he was following me. So I sped up, he was still behind me. Then I had an idea was to RUN! Of course Logan was fast so he caught me and pulled me closer to him, I tried to pull myself away from him but his grip was strong. I couldn't break free. "Ow Logan you're hurting me!" I yelled. I'll only let go if you look at me in the eyes and tell me what it is you want me to do. I'll sound like a real idiot saying this but. Know what forget sorry I guess I don't know my own strength. "Ki-. K. ki-. Logan wait! I yelled pulled him back. I said it! "Kiss me." Zoey are you sure? You're not going to regret this? I looked at Zoey and she nodded her head no. Okay then no backing down alright? She nodded at me to say kiss me.


	3. Payback time

I went in to kiss her. Her lips were so soft I couldn't take mine off of hers, I guess u could say more like cotton candy soft but sweet. I took a step away to look at her face. It was really red, I tilted again to kiss her again she didn't say anything so that meant to me that she liked being kissed? I couldn't read girls and what they were thinking, but with her I could a little. "Are you okay?" I asked her. She couldn't say anything but the look on her face told me everything, "Hey will u-? Will u-?" I began to say but I couldn't finished, she looked up at me with her cheeks all red "what were u going to say Logan and don't walk away from me." Ok don't show such a cute face like that to anybody, only to me. Please?

Ok. I won't show it to anyone. "If you do, you won't like the next kiss. I like you Brookes, don't tell anyone that I'm say this then they'll know I'm really going soft." Logan said. I have no intention to tell anyone. I like u too. Good night Logan, tomorrow's the weekend want to go see a movie? Yes! Logan came back to hug me.

From a far where we were someone was watching, watching us very carefully.

{Next day: Saturday}

They had a new movie playing in the theater; it was White House Down. So good I would definitely want to watch it again in the theater I hung onto Logan. I was a little scared if the little girl was going to get shot, she didn't that was a good thing. I the beginning when the President had to change shoes and he was almost caught and said "Get your hands off my Jordans!" Now that was funny. Priceless gold.

The movie finished then we went to sushi rox. We shared a California roll. Logan did something really embarrassing, I had piece of rice on my face; he took the rice off my face and ate it then he laughed at me and said "sloppy eater, Brookes." I got after him for doing something so embarrassing and he laughed me again. The day was over but I didn't want it to end we went to our normal kissing spot on campus. Again we were being watched and we didn't know, then came Sunday we were with our other friends so that meant to us that we couldn't be alone together. We'd try going to our spot, but nope no good.

We had classes the next day oh wells, and I forgot I switched seats with Kim. I wonder if she might want to switch back with me. "No, I'll stay here. Oh zoey can I ask you something after class today?" Kim said. [Sure Kim.]

Kim wanted to ask me something after class so I waited for her for 10min as soon as I was getting ready to leave some others guys from my chemistry class come in the door. They began to whisper to themselves, then they asked "Are you Zoey Brookes?" I answered truthfully and said "yes who wants to know?." US!

{Somewhere else on campus} Logan was walking and he knew Kim was following him then he turned around in anger "what r you doing I thought u had to ask Zoey something?" Logan said to Kim. Follow me Logan. Kim turned around it was the opposite way that he was going but he didn't like it anyway but he followed her. Here we are! "Why are we back the chemistry class there's nothing in here.

Logan's POV  
|Why is it that I hear screaming? I opened the door to Zoey pinned on the floor. My face went white and my jaw dropped.| "Zoey?!" I turned around it was Kim. "Two of you come and hold him against the wall." Kim said. Well have you two had fun being lovey dovey? Me: I'm sick of it! Today Logan you're going to be my boyfriend.

Get ready for some real crazy stuff to happen on the 4th chapter. Will the two end up together or seperated? Please give me some feed back I might take some of your ideas into the story. Thanks there's more coming! I forgot to tell that I'll be adding three people that are not on Zoey 101.


	4. Pain that Hurts too much

What the heck are you thinking!? Logan said. If u want her to be safe then agree to my terms, and she can leave safe that's what you want right? If you don't agree I'll send these pictures out to everyone and say Logan Reese has a soft spot for Zoey Brookes. You're funny Kim. Logan isn't my boyfriend he only did that to me because he was teasing me. There'd be no way that I could date him! Zoey said.

"Let her up. I'll take your word Brookes, don't come near him again unless I ask u. Okay? I really hope that we can still be the best of friends." Bye Zoey. Kim said pushing me out of the class, before I was completely out I looked at Logan, when I knew that I couldn't do anything to help, I began to cry and ran away. It hurt that this was happening. I was happy being with Logan and for me to say something like in front of his face must of hurt him so bad that didn't know what to do after that. Me and Logan went back to there way we were. Him being a jerk and all Kim hung around him a lot she started to hang our friends and rub it in my face that she was the closest to Logan. "I'm done eating I'll see you guys later." Zoey said taking her tray and leaving the table. Hey any you guys know what bugging Zoey? She's been like that since Kim came. Everyone looked Kim. "What I didn't do anything to her, she jus at don't like me and to tell the truth I don't like her either. Well if you don't like then too bad because she sits here everyday and you're new to the table if you don't like Brookes you can take yourself and move to another table. What? She asked. U heard it, bye. No one is going to miss u at this table! Fine if I'm going I'm taking Logan with me.

[Back in the dorms]

Zoey's POV

Oh she ticks me off! Why did she have to pick Logan? When will she get it thought her head that Logan doesn't like her, more like hate! Unless she has something planned to get Logan to like her; what does she do witch craft or something, wait a second there's no such thing as witch craft. or is there? "Zoey? You in there we're coming in." In walked Lola, Quinn, Michael, Chase, and Logan. "Zoe what's bugging you, and don't say it's nothing." Yeah ever since Kim came to sit with us you've been like this. Me: I couldn't even look at Logan because I knew he'd avoid my eyes. If she want to be sneaky guess what so can I. I promise you Kim I'm not going to lose to you, I'm gonna get Logan back! Can we leave that subject alone please I really don't want to talk about it. Okay we won't talk about it but there's something else u might want to know. Once I heard what they had to say, I got up from my bed and walked out "DONT FOLLOW ME EITHER!" I yelled and slammed the door. I was so mad I took my anger out on my friends who have done nothing but try to help me. "Brookes!" I turned around, it was boys that had me pinned to the floor. "Come here Kim wants to talk to you." Said one of them. I nodded and followed them to where (she) was.

Go in! Said one of them pushing me in. "Hello Zoe. I blame you for everything! When I told your so-called friends that I hated you they didn't want me to sit at their table any more; I was going to Logan with me. No your little friends told me to get up and leave and Logan to stay. He won't look at me. Because I know he's thinking of you! Was so great about you?! I don't see what he likes about you. You're nothing but a plain Jane!" Kim yelled.

Logan's POV

That's what I like! I never will like you now give it up because everything you've up to now has been recorded! Kim! Said Logan. "But how did you know where I was, there's no-. You disloyal, renegade, rebellious traiter! You ratted me out to him did you? I always thought you were loyal. You're nothing but a disgrace to the Hong family name, brother! Kim Hong you are the only one disgracing the Hong family name, I sent you to this school to learn NOT to make a mess. Kim after today I'm dis-enrolling from PCA! You'll find punishment at home. Said her father Mark Hong. "Daddy what are you doing I though you had a business trip in Tokyo?" Kim asked. I did, I had it cut short because of the text that I got from your brother, "I'm sorry for the trouble my daughter has caused you. I'll make sure that it never happens again, Kim you can to your room you are no longer a student here. To be continued.


End file.
